


Slowing Down

by DeathGirl3014



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dick has pretty eyes, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Description, One Shot, Short, Wally is fast and runs a lot, okay it's all description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/pseuds/DeathGirl3014
Summary: Birdflash One ShotWally is always rushing everywhere, until he meets Dick.





	Slowing Down

Wally West had always been one to speed up and never slow down. Things couldn't go fast enough. Everything had to go faster, quicker, swifter. He was always the first person to rush into a new situation. Always the first to take that jump into the unknown. The first to explore the possibilities and experiment with sexualities. He never walked, he ran. When things got bad, he ran. When things seemed to settle down, he ran. When he came out to his parents, he rushed it and was forced to run. He never stopped running. He ran longer, further, faster.

Until he saw them and everything finally slowed down. When he saw those eyes, time seemed to stand still. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Those perfect blue orbs hiding away a storm of thoughts. They called to him, urging him to explore the possibilities once more. He wanted to know more about those eyes and the person they belonged to. He wanted to wake up to those eyes every morning.

When Wally met Dick everything changed. Dick Grayson made him want to take things slow. He wanted to live every moment with him to the fullest. He didn't want to miss any detail by going too fast. Dick had had his own experiences with running from things. He had never been one to settle down and stay in one place. But neither of them ran when they settled down together. Wally wasn't running anymore. The only place he still runs to is home, into Dick's arms.


End file.
